1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit structure, more particularly to a circuit structure that is adapted to be implemented in circuit connection of a hand-held mobile communication device and that enhances electrical connection between a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card and a mircroSD (Secure Digital) memory card installed in the hand-held mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to rapid advance in the telecommunication technology and ceaseless development in the wireless digital signal transmission, a hand-held communication device or mobile phone becomes more prevalent day by day. It can also perform mobile financial transaction on-lines. For instance, the user can surf the desired webpage including on-line shopping lists over the screen, can perform on-line purchase at a desired shop and on-line payment service. Hence, some mobile-phone manufacturers have provided a sort of payment services so that a mobile phone has become an indispensable instrument for conducting contactless payment, on-line payment service or on-line financial transaction among ATM (Automatic Teller Machine) or POS (Point of Sale) with the use of a credit card after purchase of an item.
It is noted that NFC (Near field Communication) standards is utilized in mobile phones so that the mobile phones of late can perform mobile payment service or request for verification of an individual identification information. A mobile phone utilizing set of standards of NFC is generally known as NFC mobile phone via which contactless payment services can be performed.
Presently, during the mass production process, some mobile phones are provided with built-in software, hardware and/or firmware having NFC function ability depending on the requirement of the mobile user modes. Alternately, some mobile phones are installed with SWP (Single Wire Protocol) SIM card adapted to complement with NFC functionality. If the mobile phone is not installed with NFC-enabled SWP SIM card, said NFC mobile phone is unable to perform the corresponding services. In other word, the NFC mobile phone of late is unable to satisfy the demand of the user and the user cannot perform the selected and desired services according to his or her requirements.
It is therefore highly desired to develop a mobile communication device or a mobile phone that can satisfy the demand of those users, who need multiple communication functions as well as NFC services, such as mobile payment services and verification of an individual identification information on-line.